


Fire

by Intruality_Overlord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, post pof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intruality_Overlord/pseuds/Intruality_Overlord
Summary: Remus invites Patton to toast marshmallows together and Patton gets lost in his head
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Fire

Patton liked fire. He liked fire an awful lot more than anyone should.

From the well of his lungs, Patton breathed life into the embers tucked underneath the ribcage of wood. The thrashing fledgling flames shied away, only to roar back stronger than ever. Fire climbed the sticks, reaching for him.

Wild, yet domestic. Endearing.

Patton wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up sitting on a log besides a campfire with Remus, sitting oddly calm and quiet, to his right. The only side he hadn’t accidentally pissed off yet, merely because they hardly talk normally, under a starless sky. 

It was Remus’s idea, the whole thing. Remus requested his company, had everything already set up in the imagination. What lead up to that point, what sparked Remus’s motive, was the confusing part.

Whatever. Patton didn’t have any energy left to try answering more questions he didn’t know, and be scorned when he inevitably got it wrong again. But he was happy to coexist, transfixed on the fire. And marshmallows. (Silently, Patton was grateful for something to chew on instead of his own thoughts for a change. And to stop his mouth from running into uncharted territory.)

Remus overly excitedly stabbed some big marshmallows onto skewers and handed over one. A white one. Then, Remus began to fixate on roasting three marshmallows at a time, idly stuffing his face with uncooked marshmallows in the meantime.

His puffed out cheeks fill with sugar made Patton want to boop him. And his hair flopping in front of his eyes, that silver streak dangling above the fire, made Patton want to run his hands through it and give it little braids. Remus’s eyes were always bright with mischief, but right now they really twinkled. As if that’s where all the missing stars were hiding.

Patton shook his head, told himself he just got smoke in his eye. He wondered if they’d both smell potently of smoke after this. If the others would be able to tell, as the aroma followed him around all of tomorrow.

Relying on the fire keeping Remus’s attention captured, Patton subtly not so subtly leaned onto him. His cheeks smushed against Remus’s shoulder and into his right eye. Patton breathing became shallow as if that would make him less noticeable.

Remus said nothing.

Patton jerked his attention away to his marshmallow, remembering to keep twirling it. Fire danced around it, caressing it’s sides, never getting a good grip as it spun out of the flame’s grasp.

The fire spat embers that kissed his skin. Smoke tickled his face and drew water from his eyes. It brought colour to the marshmallow.

What if he stuck his hand into the fire? The urge was tempting. It’s so satisfying to wave your hand through a flickering candle, let its brazen hot tongue lick his palm and weave between his finger tips. It’s safe, just a brief touch. Lingering is the dangerous part.

Patton wondered though. What if... he just let fire consume him. Let the flames lick up his arms, neck and cheeks and brandish him. Let the heat bubble his skin until he was unrecognisable. Let fire embrace him in searing heat and passion. Make his insides gooey. Make his skin raw, tender. Make him dissolve into glowing embers.

He’d never dare, of course.

Patton sat up. Peeled away his cheek from Remus’s shoulder slowly like molten sugar.

Sweetened smoke hit his nose. Patton quickly withdrew the marshmallow to see flames crawling the surface. Peaks of blue excitedly mauled the treat. Until it was almost just a lump of carbon, Patton let the blaze consume the sweet, soft, sugar nugget. One solid puff of breath put it out.

“Would you like it?” He asked, already seeing Remus eyeing it up like fresh meat, “You love the burnt ones, I’m guessing.” Patton wanted to giggle, but he suddenly had a phantom marshmallow lodged in his throat, residue stuck to his mouth’s roof. So he just held up the skewered chewy coal to Remus’s face. 

Remus of course chomped the marshmallow (and part of the stick itself, naturally. For texture) off, basically eating out of Patton’s hand. “Thanks, Puffball.”

The fire caused his flushed cheeks and rudolf nose.

Silently, Patton simply tossed the used skewer into the pit. Watched it catch, curl, and blacken. Dead as a salted snail.

Quickly, Remus passed him a freshly stabbed marshmallow. A pink one. Their fingers narrowly missed brushing as Patton carefully took it.

_Puffball._

“Thank you, Remouse.”

Patton loved fire. He loved fire an awful lot more than anyone should, but...

Some things are better to admire from afar. And toast marshmallows with.


End file.
